1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to sporting equipment, particularly golf clubs and covers.
2. Background
Golf head covers are conventionally used while the various clubs required to play are carried in a bag or cart. Conventional golf head covers include “sock” types of golf club covers often used for protecting the woods. A wide variety of other cover shapes and types have been developed to cover the heads of irons and putters. Each design attempts to balance many factors, which include ease of use, durability, degree of protection of the head, and cost.